1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slim profile stab type connector that may provide automatic or manual locking capability. The connector provides a visual means to allow confirmation of whether the connector is locked or unlocked and an additional safety locking device to ensure the connector cannot be accidentally unlocked.
The use of stab type connectors is desirable for use in connecting tubular members or conduits in the oil and gas exploration and production industry. A connector of this type allows tubular conduits to be quickly and securely connected together in end to end relationship. These connectors can be used for connecting wellheads to large or small diameter casing or to connect wellhead to wellhead.
These connectors must be of rugged construction as they are required to handle large axial loads. These large axial loads may be due to the length of the conduit being supported as the connectors are used to connect numerous sections of conduit or “joints” as they are known in the oil and gas industry together as they are lowered into a pre-drilled hole in the ground. Additionally, large loads on these connectors may be generated by internal pressurization of the conduit. Finally, in some applications these connectors are used to connect conduit sections together as they are driven into the ground by pile driving equipment.
A connector that provides a quick means to connect and release conduits in end to end relationship is very desirable. Such a connector design should allow for visual verification that the connector is secured and allow for the provision of a safety lock to ensure the connector cannot be inadvertently unlocked while the connection is under load. Finally, such a connector should allow the use of flexible seal rings to ensure an easily field replaceable sealing system.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,200 to B. H. van Bilderbeek shows a releasable connector using a multiplicity of radial screws to release a contractible ring when it is desired to release the connector.